Coupling assemblies, connecting joints and other similar types of connecting devices are generally known to those skilled in the art. Coupling assemblies can be used to join members to each other, such as pipes, signs, poles, and the like to form a variety of different structures such as playground assemblies, piping systems, and other similar types of weight bearing structures. It is important that these connector assemblies provide a strong connection between the connected elements, especially for structures that are placed under high pressure or an enormous amount of weight, to prevent the structure from collapsing under such conditions. To provide a secure and strong connection between the components, connector assemblies typically require a large variety and number of parts. As a result, construction of these weight bearing assemblies can be time consuming and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,752 to Friedrich discloses a connector assembly for joining first and second tubular elements together. The connector assembly includes first and second tubular sections connected by an intermediate connector fitting. The second tubular section and the connector fitting each have bores for receiving a connector fitting. This connector assembly not only requires an additional fastener for proper assembly, but also requires that the bores located in the second tubular section and the connector fitting are properly aligned to receive the fasteners. These extra parts not only can be costly but also render the coupling assembly time consuming to construct.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a coupling assembly that provides a durable connection between components. It is desirable that such coupling assembly requires a minimal number of parts as well as be easy to construct. It is further desirable that such coupling assembly includes a connecting cap mountable to a member and a split locking ring mechanism with a boss portion to securely prevent the connecting cap from sliding along the member. It further desirable that the cap be slidably mountable to the member, enabling the coupling assembly to be easily constructed.